


Team RWBY - Arrested!

by Person_Who_Exists



Series: RWBY: Huntresses Arrested [28]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ball Gag, Bondage, Branding, Breast Fucking, Chains, Collars, Come Swallowing, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Doggy Style, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Groping, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, High Heels, Impregnation, Kissing, Leashes, Leg Irons, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Spanking, Oral Sex, Pregnant Sex, Prison, Prison Sex, Public Humiliation, Rape, Rape Roleplay, Ring gag, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Smut, Spanking, Stripping, Trials, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Person_Who_Exists/pseuds/Person_Who_Exists
Summary: Jaune calls Ironwood before he gets on the elevator. As a result, Ironwood is still in his office lobby when Harriet seals the exits before the Ace Ops' battle with Team RWBY. As a result of Ironwood being in the fight, everything changes.Team RWBY find themselves defeated and slapped in handcuffs, convicted of treason against the Kingdom of Atlas. Now imprisoned as military breeding slaves under the Rogue Huntress Laws, how will Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang adapt to their new life behind bars?
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Lie Ren, Blake Belladonna/Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Blake Belladonna/Original Male Character(s), Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose, Marrow Amin/Weiss Schnee, Oscar Pine/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose (RWBY)/Original Male Character(s), Weiss Schnee/Original Male Character(s), Yang Xiao Long/Original Male Character(s)
Series: RWBY: Huntresses Arrested [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839919
Comments: 47
Kudos: 34





	Team RWBY - Arrested!

General James Ironwood was not happy with what he had to do.

Salem was immortal. She was immortal and only minutes away from Atlas, a massive army of Grimm at her back. His forces were already exhausted from fighting the Grimm that were already in Mantle, and at the very least Cinder, the Fall Maiden who killed Ozpin, was loose somewhere in the floating city.

A hard fact of war was that sometimes, it was impossible to save everyone, even innocents. If they fought this battle, both Atlas and Mantle would be destroyed, and Salem would get _two_ Relics, one step closer to wiping out all of Remnant. If they used the Relic of Creation to retreat into the atmosphere though, though could keep the Relics from her and save the people already on the city in the sky. From there, they could use the rotation of the planet to escape to another kingdom, coming back down to regroup in another kingdom and figure out a new way to deal with their enemy. But Mantle would be left behind to die. Tens of thousands of people, _his_ people, would be left behind to die. More casualties of his cursed heart. His weakness.

It was not a sacrifice he wanted to make. But if he didn’t, more people would die. There was no other option.

When he had told Team RWBY and the Ace Ops of his plan, the younger huntresses had protested, saying they had to fight. Unfortunately, after they had leaked the secret of Amity he’d entrusted them with to a woman they’d never even met, he had no faith that they could find some miracle way to fulfill their impossible promise. If they didn’t want to help him save his kingdom, then fine. He’d send them back to Mantle to fight as they wanted. But he couldn’t let them take the Relic of Knowledge. He couldn’t risk it falling into Salem’s grasp.

But then Ruby had made the necessary course of action clear. Upon receiving a call from Jaune Arc, she had proceeded to leak his entire top-secret plan over an open channel when they still hadn’t cleared out Watts’s malware!

He instantly used his master authority over Atlas Academy’s systems to cut off her scrolls capabilities, and reluctantly ordered Team RWBY’s arrest, leaving the Ace Ops to carry out the matter as he marched out of his office. Despite everything, he didn’t hate the girls. They couldn’t see the bigger picture, but immensely skill prodigies they may have been, they were in over their heads. Life wasn’t a fairy tale. Sometimes there were no good options. Just options that got fewer people killed.

He arrived at the elevator out of the top floor, only to pause before he entered, his scroll buzzing in his coat. He plucked it out and cocked an eyebrow at the caller ID. Hell, he only answered out of sheer curiosity.

“Mr. Arc,” he acknowledged.

“ _General! What the hell is going on?_ ” the leader of Team JNPR shouted, his panicked voice shooting through the scroll. “ _Ruby said something about Salem being on her way, and abandoning Mantle and… you know, that isn’t important right now._ ”

“I disagree. It is extremely important, Mr. Arc,” Ironwood replied, his voice ice cold. “Our forces are already exhausted, Salem is on her way with even more Grimm, and Cinder Fall is on Atlas—”

“ _Oscar’s missing!_ ”

The general blinked. “What?”

“ _The Knights guarding him are trashed. He and the Relic are gone. Can you find him on any of the surveillance cameras?!_ ”

For a moment, Ironwood said nothing. He had some anger towards Oscar at the moment, the boy had convinced him to let his guard down and Salem had taken full advantage of that. But the general was older, more experienced. He should have known better, shouldn’t have let such weakness infect him. That was on him. And even besides the fact that the boy had the lamp and was Ozpin’s host… he couldn’t deny he’d grown fond of him during their training sessions together.

“I’m sending a message to all guards in your sector to be on the lookout and obey your commands,” Ironwood declared. “ _Find_ him and rendezvous at the location I’m transmitting to you.”

“ _On it!_ ”

The call clicked off and Ironwood sent the promised message, as well as a message to head to the Winter Maiden’s location once they had him. If Cinder really was behind this sudden disaster, they’d need Winter’s help after she’d taken on the powers to defeat her. And, as a side benefit, if Mr. Arc’s team found they could not stand by as Team RWBY did after they’d rescued Oscar, both she and Penny would be able to subdue them.

He hoped it didn’t come to that. But the universe had cared quite little about what he wanted recently.

Case in point, when he made to finally step into the elevator, the thick metal security doors slid shut over the entrance before he could.

Ironwood figured the Ace Ops were just being cautious about their foe, he shouldn’t have paused due to the call from Jaune. But he could just briefly unlock the barricade and then seal it behind him—

If pandemonium didn’t spill out around him. Ruby burst through the doors of his office, Harriet hot on her tail as they clashed in the lobby in front of the elevators, Ironwood pulling back to the corner so as to not be trampled by the speedsters’ quarrel. In the atrium just outside his office, Elm and Vine brawled with Yang and Blake, both pairs giving as good as they got. Meanwhile, through the broken doors, it was easy to see Weiss and Marrow dueling over his desk.

As the fight went on though, Ironwood frowned. Something was wrong. His elite team of huntsmen was fighting sloppy. Marrow wasn’t using his semblance, Elm was wielding her hammer like a simple club, and Harriet had allowed herself to be drawn off instead of rushing the enemies who couldn’t keep up with her speed. Only Vine was fighting as a member of his handpicked team should, keeping his cool and skillfully tossing Blake into Elm’s sleeper hold.

“If you come peacefully, we won’t hurt you,” the lanky Ace Op offered, Yang squaring up at her captive partner.

“Speak for yourself!” Elm shouted. “They betrayed us!”

“You’re betraying the people you’re sworn to protect!” Blake protested, not understanding the fact that they couldn’t save those people.

“Forget it, Blake. They’re not worth it,” Yang sneered. “ _They’re just following orders_.”

Ironwood saw the anger on Elm’s face. He knew what she’d do because only his semblance allowed him the clarity of mind to keep from doing it himself. To accuse _his soldiers_ of being mindless puppets! When she’d betrayed them to a woman she’d never even met!

But such fury was useless in battle. And without Clover to rein in Elm’s, she’d toss away the advantage she with her hold on Blake and make a charge of vengeance against Yang.

Fortunately, Ironwood had missed his elevator.

With the ease of a lifelong huntsman, the general drew Due Process from his belt and fired a round straight into Yang’s back. The surprise attack staggered the huntress and shocked Elm out of her fury. She, her partner, and Blake all turned their gaze towards Ironwood, who marched around the speedsters’ mad duel to arrive in the atrium.

“Get your head in the fight, Specialist,” the general ordered, raising his voice to a thunderous, commanding volume that could be heard throughout the battlefield by all. “If you think you can take down these traitors with anything less than your best, you haven’t been paying attention in training! No holding back, but no being baited like a first-year either!”

Elm nodded, his anger evaporating as she plucked a gravity dust bola from her belt and wrapped it around Blake, the cat faunus’s aura crumbling as the steel fiber cables strapped her arms to her waist.

Yang growled at her partner’s ensnarement, leaping back to her feet and glaring at Elm. At least, until Ironwood fired a volley of bullets that forced her back while drawing her attention fully on to him.

If he was at his best, the general believed he could take her. But down and arm and still exhausted from his duel with Watts, he didn’t fancy his chances if Yang got close. Taiyang was one of the best hand-to-hand fighters Ironwood had ever seen and his daughter had been trained by him personally.

Fortunately, backup had a habit of trumping skill.

Yang flew at him, skillfully ducking between his hail of bullets, but at the same time she left herself open to being blindsided by Vine. The Ace Op’s semblance arms smacked the blonde huntress out of the air and into the ground. Stunned from the impact, she was helpless when the huntsman followed up his attack by throwing a gravity dust bola, wrapping the traitor up and binding her in cable, her aura forcibly shattered.

“No!” Yang yelled, madly thrashing against her binds, struggling to rise to her feet while her arms were pinned to her sides. “You can’t do this! You can’t condemn all those people to die— _gah!_ ”

Vine cut off the huntress’s rant by smashing her into the wall with his semblance arms. It seemed even his patience had reached its end. He dissipated his glowing appendages and marched up to Yang, wrenching her to her feet as Elm came up beside him with the bound Blake.

The cat faunus and her golden-haired partner found themselves shoved hard against the wall, their faces and bosoms pressed into the white metal as they were relieved of their weapons, Yang’s robotic arm neutralized by the cybernetic scrambler built into the gravity dust bola.

The Ace Ops wriggled both girls’ arm through the confines of their bolas until they were tugged behind their backs. From there, they removed cold steel handcuffs from their belts and sealed the firm restraints around the rogue huntresses’ wrists.

“Blake Belladonna. Yang Xiao-Long,” Ironwood pronounced. “You are under arrest.”

* * *

Marrow had heard the general’s warning. Stop treating Team RWBY with kid gloves, or he’d get his ass kicked. No matter how much he didn’t want to hurt the gang he’d worked with for the last few weeks, they weren’t the kind of fighters he could beat at anything less than his best.

And Weiss had been making that as clear as possible throughout their duel. The young Schnee was nearly as fast as her sister, battering him with quick slashes and turning the office’s environment into her plaything.

By the time she had shrouded everything in mist, he knew he couldn’t keep going easy on her. The general was right. Whatever his feelings for the Team RWBY members, they’d given them every chance to come quietly and they’d spat in their faces. Fighting was the only option.

The mist faded and Weiss rose up, standing in plain view atop the general’s desk, an Arma Gigas summon towering behind her.

“This is my home!” She proclaimed. “And I’m not going to give it up without a—”

“ _Stay!_ ” Marrow shouted, snapping his fingers at the former heiress.

Weiss’s eyes widened, but his semblance took hold before she could do anything else. The white-haired huntress and her pet Grimm right behind her had been frozen in Marrow’s time stop.

As soon as he was sure she paralyzed, Marrow snatched a gravity dust bola off his belt and chucked it at his opponent. The steel fiber expanded and wrapped around Weiss, pinning her arms to her sides, relieving her of her sword, and dissipating her Grimm backup in an instant. She may have been freed from the time stop by the forceful hit, but with her own aura now sealed, she was as harmless as a civilian.

Marrow scrambled over the desk and bent the Schnee heiress over the hard steel surface, planting her face into the cold metal. He wriggled Weiss’s arms behind her back and snapped a pair of handcuffs over her black-gloved wrists.

“Weiss Schnee,” he proclaimed. “You are under arrest for high treason, mutiny, assaulting military officers, resisting arrest—”

“No!” the handcuffed huntress wailed, terrified tears pricking from her crystal blue eyes. “Marrow, please! People are going to die! You can’t let that happen— _mmpph!_ ”

The beautiful snow angel’s pleas were cut off as Marrow shoved a shiny white ballgag between her lips, sealing her mouth behind an orb of bright rubber.

“Sorry, Weiss,” the Ace Op sighed, brushing her platinum ponytail aside so he could tighten the black leather straps around her head. “But people are going to die no matter what we do. At least this way, all of Remnant doesn’t die with them.”

Marrow pressed one palm down into Weiss’s back, pinning the heiress down while he knelt and plucked another set of restraints from his belt. He latched a pair of leg irons around her pale silver boots, locking the shackles and pressing the thick leather into the ivory flesh of her legs.

The huntress struggled against his hold, her scarlet earrings tingling from her ear lobes as Marrow removed the capsules of dust from her belt. But with her aura nullified, she could not escape.

Three down. One to go.

* * *

Ironwood found he could feel only melancholy as he watched Ruby and Harriet’s high-speed duel. Melancholy, and regret.

Nowhere was Team RWBY’s prodigious nature more on display than in their leader. She was the same age most potential huntresses _entered_ one of the four academies. Yet here she was, with a weapon she couldn’t use to its full effect in such close quarters, evenly trading blows with a huntress with a decade more experience than her who specialized in hand-to-hand combat. She truly was her mother’s daughter.

It was a tragedy that such skill had to be wasted by naïve short-sightedness.

Interfering immediately in such a high-speed battle with his injuries, even without his ruined arm, so Ironwood hung back from the brawl. Watching. Waiting for the moment when the moment would shift.

That moment came when Harriet bashed Crescent Rose out of its mistress’s grip and pinned Ruby to the ground. The dark-skinned Ace Ops plucked a bola from her belt, readying it to restrain her opponent just as her teammates had the rest of Team RWBY.

But the leader was the cleverest of them all. Seeing the opportunity, Ruby used her semblance to escape Harriet’s grip in a flurry of rose petals, the bola now in her grip. She reformed behind the Ace Op, ready to bind her in her own coil. She would have too, if Ironwood hadn’t been watching.

The general cracked off a shot from Due Process, catching Ruby square in the side and blasting her into the wall. The stunned Silver-Eyed Warrior crumpled to her knees trying to recover the breath that had been knocked out of her.

Unfortunately for her, that was all the time Harriet needed to whirl on her new position. With lightning trailing her footsteps, the fastest huntress in Atlas retrieved her bola and trapped Ruby within its confines, the red hooded girl’s arms pinned to her sides and her semblance nullified.

Ruby gasped as she was smashed face-first into the ground, Harriet wiggling her arms behind her back within the bola’s confines. In a flash of electricity, the Ace Op had locked the silver-eyed huntress’s gloved wrists in handcuffs and slapped heavy iron leg irons around her black leather combat boots.

“Ruby Rose! You are under arrest for high treason, mutiny, assaulting military officers, resisting arrest, leaking classified information, and grand theft!” Harriet shouted. “Through your crimes, you have forfeited all rights due a free woman. Henceforth, you shall be property of the Atlas Military until a court of law passes your proper sentence. Do you understand your situation, criminal?”

Ruby opened her mouth to give her response, but a bright red ballgag appeared over her mouth before she could say a word. The silver-eyed criminal let out a series of muffled squeals as Harriet shoved the shiny rubber gag deep between her pink lips by tugging the leather straps behind her head and latching them together.

“On second thought,” Harriet sneered, wrenching the bound huntress up to her feet. “I’ve heard enough for your crap for one day.”

Ironwood sighed, relieved that disaster had been averted. Vine and Elm marched the handcuffed and now gagged Blake and Yang into the elevator lobby while Marrow escorted a fully bound Weiss down from the general’s office, chains jingling around the huntresses’ limbs as they were brought before those they had betrayed.

“General,” Harriet said, tightening her grip as she worked to keep Ruby’s frantic thrashing in check. “We can take them to lockup from here.”

“See that you do, Specialist,” Ironwood replied. “Do not underestimate these four again.”

“Sir!”

Ironwood nodded and watched them all pile into a single elevator, Team RWBY struggling within their bonds the entire way. As the doors slid shut, Ruby and Blake glared daggers at him, while Weiss and Yang continued to thrash against their restraints.

The general accepted their hatred. If it would save who could be saved, he’d accept the hatred of everyone in the world. Though, there were those whose rage would be problematic at the moment.

As he stepped into the other elevator, he sent out a bulletin to bring Qrow in for questioning. Since Clover was with him, he would be able to handle the matter peacefully and get his old friend safely to Atlas so they could talk before the scythe-wielder let his rage for his nieces’ arrests blind him to reason.

He considered adding Team JNR and Oscar to the list but decided against it. Such a message would only complicate their search for the missing farmboy and the Relic of Knowledge, and they’d be going to Winter and Penny anyway. No need to complicate things.

Team RWBY had done that when they’d betrayed his trust. And he didn’t think anyone would want to share their fate.

* * *

“Ruby Rose!”

Ruby’s mugshot flashed across the hard light screen, her silver gaze wide as the scroll flash had stunned her vision, her bright red ballgag sitting between her lips like the apple in the jaws of a roasted pig. In front of her, a black plaque with white lettering spelled out: _Inmate 73546 – Rose, Ruby._

“Weiss Schnee!”

The slideshow flickered and Weiss’s mugshot took over the screen. The former heiress’s pale white ballgag quivered in her glassy pink lips, tears streaming down her cheeks from her crystal blue eyes. The plaque in front of her read: _Inmate 73547 – Schnee, Weiss_.

“Blake Belladonna!”

Blake’s mugshot prompted the biggest gasp yet from the crowd, the upper crust of Atlas’s feelings towards faunus clear. The former terrorist averted her amber gaze from the camera in the picture, fearfully sucking on the ebony rubber sphere within her lips as cat ears twitched atop her short dark hair. The white letters of her plaque spelled out: _Inmate 73548 – Belladonna, Blake_.

“Yang Xiao-Long!”

At last, Yang’s mugshot dominated the screen and somehow the crowd’s shock surpassed even the sight of her partner’s display. The blonde huntress was not consigned to her fate in the picture, glaring at the camera with murderous fury in her violet eyes, eyes that would have been red if her aura wasn’t suppressed. She puckered the golden rubber ball into her mouth, her plaque reading: _Inmate 73549 – Xiao-Long, Yang_.

The military prosecutor turned off his slideshow and swept towards the courtroom crowd. “These four huntresses, Team RWBY, were entrusted with top-secret military information, entrusted with our kingdom’s security. And they _willingly_ , without coercion or duress, divulged that information to a known criminal! Then, upon disagreeing with the general’s plan, the plan that was responsible for rescuing our people from the recent tragedy, they broadcast that confidential plan on _an open channel_ , risking the safety of this kingdom again before resisting arrest for their crimes! For that, they are more than Rogue Huntresses! They are terrorists and must be punished to the full extent of the law!”

Ruby would have felt a lot better if most of the crowd hadn’t given the lawyer a standing ovation after that speech. Sure, it was all technically true, but it was leaving out a ton of context! Ironwood’s ‘rescuing’ of the kingdom had left anyone that hadn’t already been evacuated from the Mantle to die! Why were they being prosecuted for trying to save people?!

The silver-eyed huntress turned away from the defendants’ desk where she and her team were chained and glanced towards the front row of the audience pews. There, Jaune, Ren, Nora, and Oscar shot her nervous looks from their seats of honor, their Ace Op uniforms not doing anything to disguise their sympathies.

Though, Ruby hardly blamed them for their new positions. From what Jaune had told her when he’d visited her in prison, by the time they’d worked with the Atlas garrison to get the lamp back from Neo and then arrived in time to back up a newly Winter Maiden-ed Penny against Cinder, they’d all collapsed from exhaustion. Ironwood, using his semblance to stay awake after assisting in the battle, had ordered them to receive medical attention along with Winter (who was in a coma from the injuries she sustained against Cinder, but stable), and convinced Penny to go through with his plan of raising Atlas into the atmosphere to escape Salem. By the time their friends had awoken, it was too late to do anything other than assist in calculating the necessary arc to come back down in Vacuo.

Maybe she should have still been mad at them for accepting Ironwood’s offer to join the Ace Ops officially, but truth be told she was just relieved they were alive and well. Uncle Qrow hadn’t been that lucky, dying in that airship crash along with Clover, Robyn, and Tyrian. Besides, since breaking them out of Atlas Huntress Correctional before their trial was impossible (given the city’s current height, escaping afterward would be even more unlikely), Jaune and his team had put all their new military clout into getting Team RWBY the best legal defense possible.

Unfortunately, as the trial went on it became clear that the jury didn’t care how good their attorney was, how eloquent his arguments were or how logically he framed their actions. In their minds, they were all only alive because Ironwood had retreated when he had, and they had stood in the way of that. And as the general and the Ace Ops who’d arrested them had given their testimonies, the jury of their peers all leveled furious glares at the accused huntresses.

At last, the closing statements were made, and the foreperson handed the judge a slip of paper with the verdict. The black-robed woman opened it up and narrowed her eyes at the contents.

“Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao-Long! The people of Atlas have found you _guilty_ on all charges!”

The courtroom crowd broke out in a chorus of cheers, hailing down vindictive curses upon Team RWBY. Jaune and his team flinched, powerless to change what had occurred.

Ruby turned away from her friends in the stands and looked towards the teammates that would be sharing her fate. Weiss was shivering in terror or fury, the shackles binding her to the desk shivering around her ankles. Blake was staring straight ahead, her eyes blank and catatonic since the verdict had been delivered. Even Yang, once again thrashing against her chains, had fearful tears trickling down her cheeks.

Ruby hung her head, ashamed of her failure. She didn’t think she’d done the wrong thing opposing the general’s plan, but she couldn’t help but think she should have done something different, something better to keep it from getting that far. But she hadn’t. And now she and her friends would endure the consequences that Dr. Oobleck had warned them of so long ago back at Beacon. They were going to prison. And worse.

“Ms. Rose. Ms. Schnee. Ms. Belladonna. Ms. Xiao-Long,” the judge proclaimed, banging her gavel for silence and fixing the girls with a scathing glare. “As punishment for your crimes, this court hereby sentences you to a lifetime of slavery each. Your arresting officers have declined the right of first claim, so henceforth, you shall be the property of the Atlas Military to do with as they see fit. Take them away!”

The bailiffs marched up to Team RWBY, two officers to each huntress. Ruby gulped around her ballgag as she and her friends were forcibly bent over the defendants’ desk, their breasts squished against the polished wood. The shackles that connected them to the table were undone, new handcuffs slapped over their wrists while leg irons were locked around their calves.

Once that was done, black leather slave collars were snapped around each of the convicted huntresses’ throats. When the devices were sealed around their necks, the gravity dust within them permanently nullified their aura, rendering them utterly powerless.

The bailiffs brought out four long chains, clipping one into a ring on Yang’s collar to connect her to Blake’s, using another to link Blake to Weiss’s, and finally connecting Weiss to Ruby’s. The last chain was lashed around Ruby’s collar, a leash to corral all four girls in a single chain gang.

After that, the guards wrenched each of the huntresses to their feet and whirled them around towards the exit. Ruby felt a sharp tug on her collar and was yanked forward, her friends letting out muffled yelps as they were forced to follow their leader’s course.

Team RWBY were led out of the courtroom as convicted criminals, marched into a waiting prison transport waiting to take them back to be Atlas Huntress Correctional.

* * *

Once the girls arrived back at prison, they were escorted to a wide cell at the bottom of the solitary confinement wing. Thick iron bars sealed off the only entrance to an area five times the size of a normal cell, four high padded cots, like the kind one who find in a doctor’s office, occupying most of the area. What wasn’t the same as a doctor’s office were the hard leather shackles lining the cots’ edges, nor the stove that Ruby recognized as the same model Signal had kept in their forge.

She didn’t have any time to give further consideration to the matter though, as the police officers who’d escorted them in fell over each of the girls. Team RWBY had been permitted to wear their combat outfits to their trial, but they were convicted criminals now, rogue huntresses condemned to slavery. And it was common knowledge that no matter the kingdom, prison guards loved stripping down new inmates.

Ruby squealed through her crimson ballgag as her jailers tore away her prized red hood. One of them griped her handcuffed wrists tight and pinned her back against his chest while another came around her front and untied the dark threads of her black and red corset, removing the binding from around her mesh top. The guard at the front then drew a knife and cut through her top and the white low cut blouse beneath it, both garments removed without the need to unlock her handcuffs, leaving only the silver-eyed huntress’s red lace bra to restrain her sizable bust. The officer holding her chained hands leaned down and used his teeth to unclasp the latch around her back, the scarlet cloth falling away to unveil her pert pink nipples to the brisk prison air just as the man in front of her turned his knife on her skirt.

Predictably, Yang did respond well to her baby sister being stripped, madly thrashing against her captors’ iron grip. Unfortunately for her, without aura, she didn’t have the strength to break free of the guards, her mechanical arm having been implanted with a chip that disabled its combat functions. The uniformed policemen slugged her in the stomach, the bombshell blonde keeling over before the officers pinned her back over one of the cots. The huntress soon found her aviator jacket torn away, her khaki overalls pulled down over her boots and off her voluptuous body. Her massive, melon-like mammaries were relieved of their yellow lace bra, their soft, creamy flesh jiggling in the frigid air. Thick, coarse hands clamped around her knee-high boots, the dark brown shoes slowly shimmed off her toes as they wiggled in the open air.

Of course, then the guards loosened their grip on Yang’s now exposed feet and the nearest one got kicked straight in the face. If he hadn’t had his aura up, his nose would have been broken in half.

“ _Gah!_ ” the man yelled. “You crazy cunt! You’ll pay for that!”

The police officers swarmed over the beautiful blonde inmate with a vengeance, ripped her purple panties straight off and flipping her onto her front on the cot. They quickly undid the huntress’s handcuffs and leg irons before strapping her into the leather shackles of the bed, her new restraints completely preventing her from any significant movement.

In contrast to the rambunctious blonde, Weiss and Blake made no offensive movements as they were stripped. Neither was happy about their fate, but they knew better than to waste their strength when they couldn’t escape.

Weiss’s dark blue overcoat and white and gray dress had been relieved from her flesh, her porcelain skin exposed save for the small area her snow-white bra covered on top of her buoyant breasts. The lace didn’t remain for very long however, one of the guards reaching around and unlatching the dainty clasp, tossing the underwear into the pile of her teammates’ garments. Her handcuffs were unlocked from her wrists, a guard gripping each of the former heiress’s defined, trained arms. Her long, smooth, elbow-length black gloves were pinched at their tops, the hard leather daintily shimmied down her ivory muscles, pulled away to leave her near bare. Save her silver high-heel boots, their expanse reaching all the way up to her knees.

One of the officers _slapped_ her pert bum, Weiss yelping as she hopped forward, presenting herself over one of the empty cots, pressing her doughy bust into the mattress. She half expected to be spanked again, but her jailers instead lifted up her lithe dancer’s legs, their fingers curling around the top of her silver boots. The former heiress gasped into her shiny white ballgag as the glimmering leather was tugged off her feet, her soles twisting upon their release from confinement.

“Oh, that is some sweet criminal slut,” one of the men grinned licking her lips. “Sarge, you sure we can’t have a taste of this Schnee whore before the warden shows up for their ‘treatment’?”

“If you feel like joining them, go right ahead. The only one you could maybe get away with tasting now is the animal. Not sure you’d want to though.”

“Eh, screw you, you racist cuck,” one of the guards stripping Blake snapped, his hands eagerly groping her tanned, statuesque form. “Convicted whore she may be, this faunus princess is a _hot_ little kitty!”

Blake moaned into her jet-black ballgag, sparks of pleasure shooting through her nerves as the police officers pinched her soft globs of flesh. The former White Fang operative had already had her white tailcoat removed, leaving her only in her sleeveless, skintight black catsuit. The faunus’s dark hair bob swished around her head as the prison guards slowly, _sensually_ unzipped her suit, her creamy bust revealed bit by bit. Rough hands reached over her heavy, pliable breasts, their thick, sausage-sized fingers sinking into her soft orbs.

The handcuffed huntress groaned as she was groped by her jailers, putting up no resistance as she was lifted into the air, her long, lascivious legs extended outward. Meaty hands clamped over her thigh-high leather boots, pressing hard into the gorgeous thick thighs and calves she’d inherited from her mother. The guards shimmied the high heels down her limbs, until finally they were yanked off completely, her toes wriggling in the open air.

Ruby soon found herself in the same position as her teammate, only with thin, silking leggings remaining to cover her skin. Of course, the policemen had no intention of letting those slips remain, their fingers pinching the tops of her garment, slowly peeling them down her milky flesh. Until, at last, the silver-eyed leader was just as bare as her friends, her feet flinching as they were exposed.

Once Ruby, Weiss, and Blake were all stripped completely naked, the huntresses were flung chest down onto the cots, just as Yang was beside them. Team RWBY had their wrists and ankles strapped into the beds’ shackles, the guards wrapping long leather buckles around the cots’ underside and around the criminal huntresses’ waists and shoulders, their bountiful busts squeezed against the hard mattresses.

Two guards were assigned to each of the girls, pinning them down while four others strode towards the cell’s forge stove.

Right afterward, the prison warden appeared on the other side of the iron bars, the suited man gazing dispassionately over the quartet of convicts.

“Ah, the arch-traitors Team RWBY,” he tutted. “I know you criminal sluts only had a full year of proper instruction, but I assume you are aware of the penalties for your crimes. You will no longer be considered human, or faunus, beings. You are property of the Atlas Military, with all previous familial ties legally null and void.”

The girls all narrowed their eyes at the older man, fully aware of what their convictions entailed. If a reminder was necessary, the guards jamming syringes into each of their arms and injecting criminal tracker chips into their bodies did just fine.

“Standard issue criminal slut tracker devices. CCTs worldwide will be able to track every move you whores make,” the warden said. “Normally that and the collars would be sufficient monitoring for rogue huntresses like you. But the general thinks otherwise. I’ve never seen him respect a pack of criminals so much, but he refuses to take any chances with you lot. He’s authorized the highest legal measures to be used, so that no one will ever be able to mistake you lot for anything but the convicted sluts you are.”

Weiss, Blake, and Yang’s eyes all widened in horror, all three of them thrashing madly against their unyielding bonds. Ruby tilted her head to the side, unable to recall what the ‘highest legal measure’ for a Rogue Huntress was, given slavery was the standard… until she heard the familiar sound of a branding iron sizzling with molten heat.

Then her silver eyes expanded into moonlit dinner plates of terror as she joined in her teammates’ panic. It was all in vain though, they could not escape what was coming.

The four guards who’d gone to the forge stove returned, each of them holding a slightly different glowing hot branding iron.

“I advise you to remain still,” the warden informed them. “The brands are intended to be placed on your buttocks, but if you squirm too much, we cannot guarantee accuracy. And I assure you, with how much you’re going to be using your holes in the coming years, _you don’t want them burnt_.”

Strangely enough, Team RWBY was not at all placated by his words. Each of the girls continued to struggle against their shackles and bindings, all their ferocity insufficient to overcome the officers holding them down.

All at once, the guards from the forge stepped forward and pressed their blazing irons into each girl’s right buttocks. Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang bit down on their rubber gags and _screamed_ , heat searing into their rumps as waterfalls of tears poured down their faces.

Fortunately, the worst of the pain dissipated after a few seconds, the irons pulled back and tossed into the forge. Where they had been, the convicted huntresses of Team RWBY were all branded with the emblem of Atlas, their prisoner ID numbers seared beneath the kingdom’s sigil.

The criminal women whimpered, all their desperate defiance evaporated for the moment. The guards felt safe enough to pull away from pinning them down, only returning to lather burn cream over each of the huntresses’ rears. The convicts had their pain mitigated by the cool, soothing touch of the balm, while the policemen got to palm the inmates’ delectable derrieres.

“Now that that’s settled, let’s get down to your orientation,” the warden proclaimed. “The four of you will serve as official military breeding slaves. You will remain here for a month while you are trained to serve your new role in society, after which the general will assign you to supervisors who will produce the most optimum huntsmen from your stock. If at any time those supervisors find you lacking, you will be sent back here for reeducation. Am I clear?”

He received no real response, Team RWBY merely glaring daggers at him through their tears.

The warden frowned. “Perhaps I should rephrase that. Any failure to provide a response, verbal or nonverbal, will be disciplined with one week of gangbangs in the Punishment Chamber. Now, _am I clear_?”

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang didn’t drop their glares, their lips sucking fiercely on their color-coded ballgags as drool dribbled down their slick surfaces. Still, one by one, each of them gave their jailer a curt nod.

“Good. Then you know why your uppity attitude just cost you your time to rest,” the warden scoffed. He pulled out four ring gags from his suit and tossed them in to the nearest guards. “Have at them, gentlemen. Only digits on the lower holes, but open season on their filthy whore mouths.”

The guards all grinned. “Yes, sir!”

“ _Waht?!_ ” Ruby and Blake squealed, Weiss and Yang renewing their fruitless efforts to escape.

A guard came up behind each of the women and placed a palm on their left buttocks, steadying their forms as pudgy fingers poked at the huntresses’ holes. Their quims quivered as the fingertips grazed against their sphincters and pussy lips.

And then, all at once, they plunged inside.

Team RWBY howled into their ballgags, pain searing through their behinds. The searing from their branding had not completely faded and the sudden intrusion into their asshole and dry cunts just aggravated the wounds. The four criminal huntresses were paralyzed in agony, new tears slipping down their faces as they whimpered into their cots.

Their stillness gave the rest of the squad time to come around front and unlatch their ballgags from around their heads. The convicts barely had time to gasp before the ring gags replaced them in their mouths, the freezing tempered steel prying their lips apart.

“Please!” Ruby pleaded, avoiding the ring for a moment longer. “Let them rest! I’m the leader! Blame me— _mmmmeeehhh!_ ”

The warden tutted as the ring gag was shoved in the silver-eyed girl’s maw. “You were the leader, Ms. Rose. And they followed you. Justice does not have mercy for crimes of your magnitude. Your sentence begins now.”

Ruby’s eyes widened, her brunette hair gripped by the guard in front of her and used to yank her head upward. The same fate befell Weiss’s platinum locks, Blake’s pitch-black bob, and Yang’s flowing waterfall of golden silk, each girl’s hair used as reins to wrench their mouths to the same level as their jailers’ exposed and erect cocks.

In a single synchronized thrust, the guards rammed their dicks into Team RWBY’s maws.

The huntresses sputtered, the hard, meaty rods sawing past their lips and penetrating their mouths, their tongues involuntarily flicking over the undersides of the shafts.

Weiss gasped as the guard’s cock pierced down to the back of her throat. The heiress’s stunning statuesque face warped in disgust as she was rammed all the way down her captor’s shaft, her delicate nose smashed into his hairy ballsack.

Yang growled, defiant fury building within her at the abuse of her friends and her prized hair. The blonde bit down on her ring gag, furiously attempting to overpower the metal restraint so she could bring her teeth down on the bastard’s cock. Alas, without aura she could not fracture the smooth steel and her jailer pounded his rod into the insides of wet cheeks, sheering down to the back of her throat as she gagged under the pressure.

Blake was slightly luckier on that count. Having more sexual experience than her teammates due to her relationship with Adam, the cat faunus was able to suppress her gag reflex and gulp down her rapist’s thick cock without too much trouble. The former covert operative turned huntress carefully sucked down on the invading dick, puckering her moist cheeks in to massage the fleshy rod.

“Oh, good gods,” the guard plundering her mouth gasped, flicking his fingers through her black hair and brushing against her twitching cat ears. “This kitten wants her cream _bad_. I’m voting her the best of these sluts.”

“Speak for yourself,” the man pounding Ruby exclaimed. “This whore may not have style, but _man_ , has she got spirit!”

The silver-eyed warrior moaned around the guard’s dick, fear flickering through her tear-stained gaze. She had no sexual experience aside from a few nights of masturbating, and the officers’ fingers in her rear were reaching farther than she’d ever dared go herself already. She had no idea what to do as the policeman at her front ravaged her mouth with his cock, frantically flicking her tongue over his bulbous tip, lathering it in her saliva as her taste bubs absorbed its heavy musk.

She hoped it pleasured him. She’d thought she’d been doing what was right before, and it had landed her team in jail. Now they were the first breeding slaves to be branding in decades. If she messed up again, how much worse could it get? She had to please these monstrous men! To protect her friends!

Though, as the abuse continued, she couldn’t deny there was a fraction of pleasure seeping in for herself.

Indeed, all four members of Team RWBY slowly began to experience an onrush of bliss. With the fingers in their pussies and assholes having established their positions, the criminal sluts’ folds grew wet with juices, the burgeoning ecstasy steadily overcoming the lingering pain from their branding. Add to that the building, unrelenting pressure of the railing their mouths were receiving and bit by bit the arrested huntresses’ quims began to soak over their jailers’ limbs.

Until at last, their pussy walls clenched around those invading fingers, and Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang wailed around the guards’ cocks, ecstasy barreling through their nerves as each of the convicted women were rocked by an orgasm.

The vibrations of their pleasure seeped into their lips and tongues and massaged into the plunder shafts. Each of the guards gripped their respective inmate’s hair tight and _rammed_ them all the way up to their balls. The uniformed officers all expelled a tide of warm, salty semen from their cocks.

Team RWBY gargled, desperately trying to breathe through the rush of seed swimming towards the back of their throats as their abusers finally removed their dicks from their mouths.

“Swallow it all,” the warden commanded, scoffing when the huntresses glared at him. “Good girls _obey_. If you’ve not learned that yet, then I may have to advise the general to extend your training beyond the usual month—”

Ruby, Weiss, and Blake all immediately leaned their heads back and guzzled down the hot cum. Yang held the warden’s gaze for a bit longer before she too swallowed the pool of pale jizz that had drowned her tongue in the floor of her mouth.

“Good girl,” the warden smiled, a sinister thing without mercy or conscience. “Put them in uniform and get them to their cells. They’ll have the rest of the night to recover from their branding. Tomorrow morning, these criminal whores continue their training.”

The guards smirked, those at the back pulling their fingers out and wiping the huntresses’ glistening juices onto their still warm brands, the inmates’ prisoner numbers clear for all to see. One by one, the girls were unshackled from the cots and shoved into skintight orange prisoner jumpsuits with their names and numbers stitched over their breasts.

Convict 73546 – Ruby Rose.

Convict 73547 – Weiss Schnee.

Convict 73548 – Blake Belladonna.

Convict 73549 – Yang Xiao-Long.

The Rogue Huntresses of Team RWBY, sentenced to be imprisoned for the rest of their days.

* * *

Yang had always had trouble with her anger. Even after losing her arm and training with her father, she couldn’t just turn off her emotions like flicking a switch. She had to let it out somehow, some way. Or that feeling of powerlessness would just build and build and make the final explosion even worse.

So one could only imagine how hellish her month of ‘training’ at Atlas Huntress Correctional had been. Being bent, struck up, and fucked in every position imaginable. Constantly paddled and abused for every ‘infraction’ the guards noticed, or even just when they felt like it when they didn’t want to bother with an excuse. Worst of all was having to watch her friends, her baby sister, go through the same thing. She would rather have been branded a thousand times rather than have had to watch Blake demean herself by acting like an actual cat or hear Ruby’s cries as her sister was forcibly pounded in a full nelson. And with her collar still tight around her neck suppressing her aura, she had no way to fight back and vent against her captors.

Sometimes, in her darkest moments late at night in her cell, when tears slipped down her cheeks, she wondered if there would be any point if she could. Ironwood may have been a tyrannical asshole, but they’d all been legally convicted. Even if they found some miracle way off Atlas, the chips in their bodies ensured that the other kingdoms would consider them criminals as well. Their lives as they knew them were over.

Then she’d smack herself in the face for giving up like that. She wouldn’t give up. She wouldn’t let these bastards think they could walk all over her!

Such defiance led her to more than a few nights in the Punishment Chamber, gang-raped into a coma by an entire squad of guards. At first, the warden seemed almost amused at her resistance, but as the month allotted for their training winded down, he grew more and more frustrated at the sunny little dragon’s continued rebellion.

Thus, three weeks after the training period had ended, Yang was the only member of Team RWBY still deemed too dangerous to leave Atlas Huntress Correctional, the others having already been shipped out to their supervisors to begin their ‘duties’ as breeding slaves.

Yang had a feeling that the general was getting impatient though, eager to have all four huntresses who’d stood against him pumping out new soldiers for his army. When she’d woken up in her cell that morning, her prison uniform hugging her shapely hips as usual, the guards hadn’t rushed in to rape her as usual. Instead, they’re merely entered, wrenched her arms behind her back, and ratcheted tight handcuffs over her wrists with a sharp _click_.

When she’d tried to inquire why they were changing the schedule, she’d gotten a bright red ballgag shoved in her mouth for her troubles. The uniformed officers then forced her to sit on her cot while they shoved a pair of knee-high high heel boots over her legs, the sleek black leather glimmering in the cell’s low light, a stark contrast to the banal look of her orange inmate jumpsuit.

Yang’s violet eyes narrowed. Accessories that sexy, something she might have worn herself if she was still a free woman, didn’t come out just because of some guard’s whim. She growled as she was hoisted to her feet, her new heels clacking across the concrete floor as the policemen unlatched the slits in her uniform over her privates, exposing her pussy, asshole, and branded butt cheeks to the open air.

“Friendly advice, blondie. Can the attitude,” one of the uniformed men snarled. “We might have enjoyed working that fire out of you, but your supervisor won’t take that kind of lip. You know what happens if you displease him, right, bitch?”

Yang rolled her eyes. Of course, she knew, they’d only mentioned it a thousand times during her training.

A breeding slave’s military supervisor was pretty much their god. Aside from being the person assigned to fuck a baby into the criminal huntress, they were given vast authority over the ‘government property’. A convict that had their supervisor’s favor could use their help to construct something half resembling a normal life, act like a person even if the law would only ever view them as property. A slave who earned their ire, however, could be punished in any number of ways, the worst of which was being sent back to prison for a complete reeducation.

It was their way of trying to force compliance, what they had broken down her teammates into accepting. They forced them to think in terms of the scraps they were thrown instead of the freedom they’d known. Yang wouldn’t break though. She wouldn’t ‘behave’ just so her asshole supervisor would throw her a treat—

“Hey! I told you to give her the boots, not threaten her!”

That voice… it couldn’t be…

Yang whirled towards the entrance to her prison cell, only to watch with wide eyes as _Oscar Pine_ strode through the open door. The farmboy glared at the guards, his fingers twitching towards The Long Memory on his belt.

The uniformed policemen back away and gulped nervously. “Apologies, Ace Operative Pine. It won’t happen again.”

Ace Operative?!

“See that it doesn’t,” Oscar ordered. “The general may want her kept here for security’s sake, but I’m still her supervisor. She’s not yours to threaten any more.”

“Yes, sir! We’ll… leave you to it then.”

The guards hustled out of the cell, the barred door sliding shut behind them, locking Yang inside with Oscar. Or…

“Who am I talking to?” the blonde convict asked, her eyes narrowed. “Oscar… or—”

“Oscar,” the farmboy replied. “Ozpin still hasn’t shown back up. He might still be in my head, but he isn’t near enough to the surface to see anything. Or experience anything, if you’re worried about that.”

“Wasn’t the first thing on my mind given the circumstances,” Yang remarked, wiggling her wrists in their handcuffs. “Though, I’ll admit I’m glad he’s not here.”

Oscar frowned. “No more lies. No more half-truths.”

“Exactly. Now, do you think you can—”

“Unless you’re the one telling them, right? Keeping secrets.”

Yang blinked. “Wha— _ah!_ ”

Oscar surged forward and grabbed the blonde huntress by her collared neck. After months of training with aura, the farmboy had more than enough strength to force Yang still, his glare intimidating even when he was nearly a foot shorter than her.

“The general trusted us with Amity. It was imperative that it be kept secret to keep Salem from finding out about it. And you not only told a known criminal who you’d never met before, but you didn’t tell anyone, not Ironwood, not us, not even Qrow about it,” he accused. “The general had to talk to me a lot before I accepted this job, being your supervisor. But I’m going to do whatever I can to help for the good of everyone. So, no tricks, no games. I’m going to fuck a baby into your belly. Is that understood?”

Yang could barely comprehend what was happening. She’d done what she’d thought was right with Robyn. And even though she regretted not telling Ruby and Weiss about it before Ironwood confronted her, she could barely believe that the general had managed to use her choice to turn Oscar against her.

But something about the look in the farmboy’s eyes frightened her. The warden and the guards were casually cruel, but Oscar’s scowl was vindicative. And it was only just then that she recalled that this boy was the reincarnation of a wizard who’d held Salem at bay for millennia. If he could do that without having any hope of victory, what could he do to _her_?

“Yes… master,” she gulped.

Oscar nodded approvingly and released his grip around her collared neck. His hand flicked around her and unlatched her handcuffs from her wrists, twirling the restraints around his finger.

He sauntered over to her cot and took a seat. “That uniform’s stifling you, Convict 73549. Show me how you take it off.”

Despite the threat, Yang scowled, a flash of defiance flaring up within her. She wasn’t some stripper!

No, she was worse. She was a breeding slave. And that meant she was whatever the new Ace Op said she was.

The blonde bombshell pinched the zipper of her skintight orange prison jumpsuit, pulling the metal bit down inch by inch, slowly exposing more of her creamy, succulent skin to the huntsman. Yang’s mind flickered back to some of the dance performances she’d seen at Junior’s club and the criminal slut began to sashay her voluptuous hips to music only she could hear, drawing just a hint of satisfaction as a deep red blush blossomed across Oscar’s face as he nervously glanced away. Looked like there was more of the innocent farmboy still in him after all. Maybe she could use that to sway him against Ironwood, work on achieving her friends' freedom?

The buxom convict shot her master a seductive smirk, her enormous bust bouncing free from her prison uniform. She carefully slid her orange jumpsuit over her shoulders, unveiling her gorgeous knockout of a body to the young boy, shoving the bright latex down her muscled abdomen and stepping out of its pant legs.

Yang Xiao-Long, convicted rogue huntress, stood before Oscar Pine completely naked, save for the black leather boots he’d specifically requested she be given. The felon tossed her beautiful golden mane over her shoulder and stalked towards her supervisor, her shiny high heels clicking across the floor. When she reached the boy, she shimmered down to her knees and flashed him a sensual stare with her lovely violet eyes.

“Please, master,” she mewled, inwardly kicking herself for the fake show of submission. “Let me get you… _warmed up_.”

Yang leaned forward and bit the zipper of Oscar’s pants with her teeth, pulling his garment open and freeing his… woah.

The blonde inmate actually had to take a moment to blink and process the farmboy’s… very, _very_ impressive cock. He was easily larger than any of the guards she’d taken in training, larger than even the warden, who’d been a pain to take the few times he’d joined in. Oh yeah, she definitely needed to get him ‘warmed up’.

She raised her hands and gathered her globous breasts in her palms. Oscar grinned, an excitable if not innocent expression, and reached forward, digging his fingers into the soft flesh of her bust. They shared a look, purple eyes to green, and something passed between them. It certainly wasn’t love, their situation was far too messed up for that. It wasn’t their friendship of old, that had been tarnished by lies and certainly didn’t include sex.

Whatever it was, master and slave moved as one, wrapping Yang’s perfect mammaries around Oscar’s gargantuan cock. As soon as their skin touched, a primal heat ignited within the arrested huntress, one she recognized well after nearly two months of torment. But it had never come so quickly, nor so easily.

Her supervisor’s fingers sank deeper into her bosom and his shaft began to saw through her creamy flesh. In mere moments, his cock was searing up and down the canyon of her tits, its pink tip poking up to her lips. Yang didn’t know what compelled her to do it, but she opened her mouth and flicked out her tongue, lathering the farmboy’s rod in wet, longing licks.

Soon enough it became too much for the virgin boy, the attention of such a breathtaking beauty overpowering whatever hardline attitude Ironwood had instilled in him. Oscar heaved his dick up with one last thrust and a rush of semen erupted out.

Yang gasped, her face suddenly splattered with streams of hot white cum. The convicted huntress flinched away, one of her hands rising to flick a few spots of seed out of her lustrous hair.

But she didn’t get very far before a hand dipped under her chin and guided her head back up. Oscar’s face came down and engulfed her lips in a heavy kiss.

Yang’s eyes widened in shock, her hands flailing up only to be gently seized by the farmboy. The moment of confusion from the gorgeous felon was enough for Oscar’s tongue to batter straight through her lips. The blonde gasped, heat searing through her core as her eyes drifted shut, her mouth utterly dominated with bliss.

And then a cold metallic pressure clenched around her wrists, a distinctive _click_ filling her ears.

Yang’s violet eyes drifted open, unsurprised to find her arms once more handcuffed behind her back. Oscar pulled back from their kiss, the guilty, golden-haired woman pouting at her master.

“Ms. Xiao-Long, you’re trying to seduce me,” Oscar reprimanded.

“Is it working, Mr. Pine?” she demurely asked, hoping temporary submission would buy her time to think of a new strategy.

“On the contrary, it was unnecessary. I already knew you were beautiful,” Oscar replied. “But it’s not going to get me to help break you out.”

The huntsman’s hand slipped down and palmed Yang’s right ass cheek, fondling the doughy flesh of her branded prisoner number. Undeniable proof of her crimes.

“You’re a convicted criminal slut, Yang,” Oscar declared. “And I am your master. No lies, no tricks. That’s just how it is. That’s the truth.”

Yang gulped and nodded, sensing that her opportunity had passed, if it had ever existed in the first place. All that was left was to endure what was about to happen. After all, if her supervisor meant to follow Ironwood’s orders, they weren’t done yet.

And despite how much she wanted to loathe that fact, the heat in her core was still rising from when she’d been kissed.

“Against the wall, Convict 73549,” the huntsman ordered. “Time to do our duty.”

Yang bowed her head and rose to her feet, her black leather heels clicking across the floor as she marched up against the wall, her massive chest squishing firmly against the cold concrete of her cell. She soon felt a tight grip take hold around her handcuffed wrists, a bulbous tip poking at her wet pussy lips.

Oscar yanked her back and sank himself into her waiting cunt.

“ _Oh!_ ” Yang squealed. “ _Oh, OH!!!_ ”

The blonde felon threw her cum-stained head back, erotic moans gasping from her lips. Her master’s cock was the largest she’d ever taken, and it did not disappoint, railing through the arrested huntress like a jackhammer. The heat within her cavern rose to new heights as a surging river of juices was stirred up from her folds, her compact pussy walls pressing tighter and tighter as they were mercilessly pounded.

“This is your punishment for your crimes, Yang!” Oscar shouted. “Do you like it?”

“Oh, yes, master! Fuck me!” Yang howled, her tongue flopping out of her mouth as her bust was smushed against the wall, her handcuffs jingling as she was speared with ecstasy. “I’m guilty! _Guilty!_ I’m a guilty little whore who needs to serve her time! Fuck my criminal pussy! Punish me for my crimes! Knock me up— _aaaahhhhhhh!!!_ ”

The convicted whore screamed with bliss, her pleasure finally plateauing into an explosive orgasm. A burning flood of euphoria engulfed her nerves, battering her thoughts of rebellion into submission as she was rapidly hammered by her jailer’s thick, implacable cock. Her pussy walls clenched tight around the bombarding shaft, bathing Oscar’s rod in her slick, sweet juices.

With her cavern clamping hard around his dick, her master finally reached the climax of his pleasure. The huntsman wrenched Yang’s chained arms back like reins and made one final thrust into her cunt.

The handcuffed bombshell squealed into the wall of her cell, another orgasm ravaging her nervous system as a molten torrent of semen surged into her pussy. The flood of euphoric bliss dominated her core, the sticky deluge crashing into her womb and painting her innermost walls a pale white.

At last, Oscar pulled out and released his hold on her wrists. Yang’s muscles collapsed out from under her and the beautiful criminal slut slumped against the wall, sliding down its cold concrete surface until she landed in a heap on the floor of her cell, a putrid pale creampie pooling at her pussy lips and dribbling down her plentiful thighs.

The farmboy knelt down beside her, delivering a stinging swat to her branded rump. “Well, convict? Are you ready to be a good girl?”

Yang wanted to spit in his face, wanted to growl at the friend who’d betrayed her and somehow made her feel _so good_. But while she still had the inner defiance to feel such a thing, her recent brutal fucking, the crown jewel of nearly two months of constant torture, had wiped out the strength of will that would have allowed her to openly rebel.

And she couldn’t deny… she really wanted to be fucked like that again. Preferably, outside her cell.

“Yes, master. I’ll be a good girl,” Yang mewled, her violet eyes unable to meet her supervisor’s gaze. “Please, put a baby in me that’ll actually obey the law. It’s the least a convicted criminal slut like me can do.”

She expected to be punished somehow, the warden would have taken great pleasure in making sure she knew her place after that confession.

Instead, Oscar’s hand, calloused but gentle, came down and caressed her cheek. Her eyes were guided up to find the farmboy gaze not wrathful, but almost pitying.

“Well then,” he said. “We better get on that. You’re already three weeks behind your teammates.”

Yang gulped down a hot ball of fear and nodded. Oscar softly guided her bound form onto her back, her handcuffed wrists trapped between her muscled rear and the floor. Her supervisor climbed over top of her, wrapped his arms around her legs, and plunged back into her pussy.

The pleasure returned in an instant and Yang allowed herself to melt into its grip, desperate to indulge in the one positive aspect of this nightmare.

And to keep herself from thinking about how the same torment had befallen her teammates since they’d been released from prison.

* * *

“Now, you might be thinking, ‘Mistress Nora, why would you ever be so generous as to share Ren and his sex god skills with me? A mere dirty criminal slut who didn’t tell you that I leaked Amity Tower to Robyn Hill?”

Strangely enough, Blake was not at all thinking that. Not that she would have dared interrupt Nora even if she hadn’t been her supervisor.

The cat faunus was strung up naked in the Ace Ops’ private sex dungeon, her hands cuffed behind her back while chains connected them and the shackles around her ankles to the ceiling. The amber-eyed huntress bit her lip to hold in her gasps as Ren delivered a rapid volley of spanks to her famously huge Bellabooty, her tanned branded ass jiggling with each smack as her insides slowly grew wet from the punishment.

Honestly, Blake had always considered the possibility that she’d end up in an Atlas prison someday. Even when she’d become a huntress, she’d figured her past as a White Fang operative would have left her vulnerable to incarceration if it was ever discovered. She’d considered the risk worth it for the chance to do some real good and even though the worst had come to pass, she couldn’t find it within herself to regret her choices. Though admittedly, that may have had something to do with her current situation bearing a more than passing resemblance to her _Ninjas of Love_ novels, particularly book seventeen, _The Sais of the Loins_ , where the kunoichi… you know, it didn’t really matter that much.

Regardless, Blake had studied the slavery system behind the Rogue Huntress Laws, making sure she knew how to game the system if she ever ended up as one of its unwilling members. And while the branding was an unwelcome surprise, she’d managed to earn high marks on her training in prison. No one would suspect anything but obedience from the convicted faunus princess, which might provide a rare opportunity for her to disable her tracker chips and escape, or, more likely, make her supervisors more inclined to have sex with her in ways she’d actually enjoy.

And wouldn’t you know? Her, Weiss, and Ruby’s good behavior during training had led Ironwood to assign them all supervisors they already had positive preexisting relationships with. In her case, Ren and Nora, who despite the latter’s façade of anger, had been more than willing to indulge Blake’s formal request for restraint filled sex.

“Well, Convict 73548, it’s actually very simple,” Nora continued, strapping a pink dildo over her crotch and patting her bare, muscled stomach. “I’m already pregnant with Ren’s baby, which means I have to wait another nine months before I can get another bun in the oven. Isn’t that horrible, Ren?”

“Tragic, Nora.”

“Thank you, Ren,” the hammer-wielder nodded, before opening up a wide, predatory grin at Blake. “But, with your help, we can not only bypass my biological limits, but also create Ren babies with _cute little kitty ears_! They’re going to be so stoic! Yet adorable! Won’t it be great, Ms. Belladonna?”

“So great, mistress,” Blake replied, licking her lips at the thought of her belly swollen with Ren’s child, her buoyant bust swelled to perfection. “Please, pound this criminal slut to your hearts’ content.”

“Those are our orders,” Ren reminded them.

Nora frowned at her boyfriend. “Ren, we’ve been over this. Just because we’re working with Ironwood to keep more people from dying doesn’t mean you have to constantly bundle up your emotions.”

“But I’m not—”

“Constantly using your semblance to suppress them counts as bottling them up,” Nora sighed, shaking her head. “Seriously, the grunts helped us catch Neo. Elm and Vine are making her pay as we speak. You don’t have to feel bad about her tricking you by turning into me anymore.”

“Master, if I may,” Blake piped up. “In my experience, running and hiding from your fears is a temporary solution at best. You have to confront them eventually.”

“Exactly,” Nora nodded. “Also, you won’t be able to enjoy that sweet ass to the fullest if you’re handicapping yourself.”

“That is true,” Blake concurred, wiggling her plump bum at the green-robed huntsman, her prisoner number crinkling across her delectable derriere. “Come on, master. How are you going to enjoy punishing this convicted whore without putting your all into it?”

Ren hummed, taking a few moments of silence to consider their words. After that, he leaned forward and took hold of the cat faunus’s handcuffed wrists. Going by Nora’s pleased smile, he must have deactivated his semblance.

The orange-haired huntress petted Blake’s cat ears. “Good kitty.”

She raised her strap-on to an even level with the black-haired woman’s face. “Now, open up for your cream, convict.”

Blake did just that, opening her mouth wide. Her mistress thrust her pink rubber strap-on down her throat just as Ren grabbed her hefty hips and sunk his cock into her waiting drenched pussy.

The two huntsmen smashed Blake back and forth between them, spit-roasting the criminal huntress as her handcuffs jingled at her movement. The exotic inmate moaned into Nora false dick, her tongue eagerly lapping over the smooth, sweet-tasting rubber. Her face was smashed into her mistress’s abdomen, the rock-hard muscles somehow as soft as a pillow despite being so artistically sculpted.

However, though Blake was more than capable of appreciating the female form, she couldn’t deny that Ren was certainly the highlight of her current fucking. Nora wasn’t exaggerating much when she called him a sex god. Despite his respectable size, he wasn’t the biggest the former terrorist had ever taken, but his technique? _Oh gods…_

Every thrust was one step away from an orgasm. Every stab either tickled a G-spot with anticipation or struck it head-on for an avalanche of pleasure. The handcuffed felon wailed as her master hammered her with a rapid salvo of impalement, her branded ballooning butt cheeks turning red from the relentless pounding of her supervisor’s pelvis.

Eventually, Nora let out an erotic gasp, a white line of liquid trickling down the shorts of her Ace Ops uniform. She tore her strap-on from Blake’s maw, the cat faunus screaming with ecstasy as Ren continued to ravage her.

“What did I tell you, Ren?” Nora smirked. “Can’t enjoy punishing a convicted slut without all emotions firing.”

“Oh, you were very right,” Ren concurred. “It almost as good as a night with you.”

“Aw, you charmer,” Nora replied, before a vicious grin took over her face. “Now then, _knock her up_.”

“ _Yes! Oh, yes,_ master _, please!_ ” Blake panted, sweat pouring down her succulent breasts and stunning back. “I’m ready for a litter! Claim this terrorist’s cunt for yourself! _Impregnate this criminal whore!_ ”

“Blake, no one blames you for the mistakes you made with the White Fang,” Ren assured her. “Though, I can’t say the ideal isn’t appealing.”

His grip tightened around her waist and he _slammed_ the cat faunus down on his pelvis, his cock sinking deep into her womb.

“ _OoooohhhaaaAAAAAHHH!!!!_ ” Blake screamed, one final orgasm erupting through her body and searing raw euphoria through her senses. Her amber eyes rolled back in her head, her dark bob cut shuddering across her face as her tongue lolling out of her mouth. Her pussy walls compressed tight around Ren’s cock, drenching the meaty shaft in a tide of her own juices.

The huntsman responded by shooting a stream of hot, virile seed into her cunt, the molten jets blasting into her cunt walls. A blazing, heavy warmth coalesced in her womb, the criminal huntress’s egg fertilized in a pool of semen.

Ren released her hips and Blake’s battered body listed forward on the chains binding her to the ceiling, a thick creampie bubbling out of the cat faunus’s pussy and dripping down to the floor.

Nora reached down and snagged the inmate’s hanging bust, pinching the pert nipples of her smooth creamy orbs. Blake gasped, new sparks of pleasure crackling through her exhausted form.

That was it. She’d get in good with her supervisors and have nonstop sex right out of her books. She may have been doomed to be a breeding slave for the rest of her life, but by the gods, she was going to enjoy it as much as possible.

Of course, she’d still keep an eye open for any opportunity to escape but come on. In all the decades since the Great War when the Huntsmen Academies and the Rogue Huntress Laws were created, there was not a single recorded instance of a breeding slave successfully escaping. If she dedicated herself to looking for something like that, instead of slowing down and enjoying the lot she’d be doomed to, she’d just make everything worse for herself.

* * *

Weiss had a sinking feeling that her already dreadful life was about to get worse.

“Hey, whore!” one of the SDC office workers hollered over at her. “Mr. Amin wants to see you in his office!”

One of the suited men closer to her chuckled, smacking her pert ass through her sleek black pencil skirt, right on top of her prisoner brand. “Sounds like the cur wants his bitch— _ow!_ ”

Weiss flashed a brief smirk as one of the other workers whacked the racist asshole upside his head. She would have done it herself, but as a convicted slave, she would have been in big trouble.

Of course, she was probably in hot water anyway. She wasn’t scheduled to have any check-ins with Marrow until the end of the week. If he’d called her in now, that meant he’d probably discovered what she’d been working on.

She’d made sure to be on her best behavior throughout her training and the opening weeks of her sentence in order to lull whoever was assigned as her supervisor into a false sense of security. The fact that it ended up being Marrow only made that part of the job easier. Using her manners and charm, plus her gorgeous body, she’d enchanted her way into her arresting officer’s good graces. Enough so that when she’d made an official request to be allowed to seek employment, he’d granted it.

Of course, given the fact that Atlas’s economy had been ‘downsized’ with the loss of all facilities and resources on Solitas proper, there weren’t many companies hiring. Fortunately, the SDC was one of them, her father’s treason and General Ironwood declaring martial law combining to put her former family’s company under direct kingdom subsidization.

Weiss had obtained a job as a menial file clerk in the industrial empire she’d once been heiress to. Marrow was still ordered to breed her for the military, but at least she could wear clothes other than her prison uniform and her birthday suit. Aside from the slave collar around her neck, she was dressed the same as any other career woman. A plain white button-up blouse did a suitable job at restraining her grown, womanly bust, while a shiny black pencil skirt covered her waist to the bottom of her thighs. The rest of her long, lascivious legs were cloaked in dark tights, her feet tucked into a pair of sleek black high heels.

Those same heels clacked against the laminated floor as she marched through the halls, quickly arriving at the office of the SDC’s new military security advisor. With Winter having taken over as CEO after she’d recovered from the wounds she’d incurred battling Cinder (she found it best to keep her distance from Weiss now that they could no longer legally call each other ‘sister’. Though, Weiss didn’t miss the occasional crepe that seemed to appear out of nowhere in her military rations, nor did it ever fail to bring a grateful smile to her face), Ironwood had decided to use his new dictatorial power to deal with as much faunus racism as he could, calling it ‘a weakness they could no longer allow Salem to exploit’.

Thus, Marrow Amin, the first faunus Ace Operative in Atlas’s history, also held an office of incredible power in one of the most prestigious companies on Remnant. And when Weiss entered his office, he was already standing, waiting for her.

She bowed from the waist, as any dutiful breeding slave did in the presence of their supervisor. “Sir. What can I help you with?”

Marrow waved his hand forward. “Come over here, Ms. Schnee. There is something very important we must discuss.”

Plastering an icy statuesque façade over her face, Weiss strode over to the dog faunus, his tail slumped unmoving over his desk. He was serious. Did he know?

“Tell me, Convict 73547,” Marrow said. “What do you know of Nicholas Schnee’s position on the Rogue Huntress Laws?”

He knew.

But on the faint hope he didn’t, Weiss gulped down her nerves and kept her composure. “The man who was once my grandfather was famously opposed to the Rogue Huntress Laws. He denounced them often and publicly, calling them a blatant attempt by those who’d been forced to release their faunus slaves after the Great War to continue treating people as objects. But even he couldn’t bring enough political force to bear to overturn a treaty between all four kingdoms.”

“And when legal measures proved insufficient to force his agenda, he supposedly turned to illegal ones. Rumors of a device that could disable criminal tracker chips and allow convicts to escape their sentences fly around here so much that even a newbie like me has heard my share,” Marrow noted, his gaze narrowed. “Imagine how many a woman who was raised in this place would have had to listen to.”

Weiss’s veins froze with terror. She had indeed heard many of those rumors, some more specific about the device’s, or at least its blueprints, location than others. She’d conspired to come work at the SDC specifically so she could search for them, obtain the machine, and use it to free herself and her teammates before disappearing into the Vacuo desert as soon as they made landfall.

“I… I don’t know what you’re talking about, master,” she demurely lied.

Marrow’s glare didn’t abate. One of his hands slipped into his belt, removing a set of glimmering steel handcuffs. “You’re not a bad liar, Ms. Schnee. Shame you’re not as good at hiding a paper trail.”

Goddamn useless upper-class upbringing! How had her father expected to mold her into his scumbag heir without teaching her basic corporate espionage!?

Weiss flinched back out of instinct, but her handler was faster. Marrow snatched up her wrists, whirled her around, and _slammed_ her down on his desk, bending her across the cool metal just like the night he’d arrested her. The huntsman wrestled her arms behind her back and clasped her wrists in the firm grip of handcuffs.

Pinned down to the table, the convicted heiress soon erupted into a symphony of pained yelps, a vivid stinging sensation striking through her branded rump. Marrow spanked the guilty criminal slut without mercy, his palm unleashing a brutal bombardment of smacks on her pencil skirt covered ass. A deafening _crack_ sounded through the office with each strike, soon joined by the soft cry of Weiss’s tears.

“I’m sorry, master! I’m sorry!” she wailed as her nubile bum was brutalized. “I’ve been a bad girl! A dirty, disobedient slut!”

“Oh, you’ve been more than that, Ms. Schnee. Searching for that device is tantamount to trying to escape!” Marrow growled. “I thought you wanted to make up for your mistakes, but it looks like I was wrong. Someone needs to be sent back to Atlas Huntress Correctional for reeducation.”

“No!” Weiss screamed, suddenly thrashing against her supervisor’s iron grip. “Please, master! Please don’t send me back to prison!”

“Shut it, you criminal slut! You knew the rules after your training—”

“Please, master!” the arrested huntress sobbed, staring back at her jailer with tear-stained azure eyes. “I’ll do anything! Anything! Just please don’t send me back to prison!”

Marrow actually paused at the desperation in her voice, his tail standing straight up his back. The dog faunus’s hold on his white-haired felon never wavered, but he bit his lip, unsure of what to do.

In the end, the Ace Op flipped up Weiss’s dark pencil skirt, tugged down her leggings from her waist, and poked his bulbous tip at the opening of her pussy lips. He pulled out his scroll and tapped a button on his contact list.

“Mr. Sieben, it’s Mr. Amin,” he said. “Convict 73547 – Weiss Schnee will be using her vacation days for the rest of this week… No, no, everything’s okay. She just needs a bit of discipline about that paper trail we found. She’ll be back in on Monday, ready to get back to work.”

Marrow clicked off the call and stowed his scroll away in his jacket.

“Thank you, master,” Weiss whimpered, utterly relieved that for once the universe had cut her a break.

“Well… you better not try something like this again, you convicted whore. I just thought that there was no reason the prison staff should have all the fun punishing you,” Marrow declared, throwing up a mask of cockiness to hide his genuine sympathy. “Besides, I’m supposed to knock you up and none of the pregnancy tests have come back positive yet. I need to do my duty.”

He gripped Weiss’s handcuffed wrists tight and _plunged_ into her soaking cunt.

Instantly, the white-haired felon squealed with ecstasy, the stress of her interrogation and near-imprisonment having stirred up her folds in preparation for her discipline. Her stocking-clad legs flailed as Marrow’s cock ravaged her gushing pussy, her high heels rapidly clicking against the floor as her plump breasts were pinned in her supervisor’s desk. His pelvis rammed against her pert ass, her branded cheek turning a deep red as she was hammered like the guilty criminal slut she was.

“ _Ah!_ Yes! Yes— _Ah!_ —Yes!” Weiss screamed, throwing herself into the pleasure blazing through her. “Fuck me— _Ah!_ —like your bitch, master! Cum deep in my pussy! Cum in my convicted cunt!”

“Such dirty talk from such a proper lady. Guess you always were a whore, weren’t you, Ms. Schnee?”

“Yes! I’m a whore!” the former heiress howled, an odd sense of euphoria flooding through her at the words. “I’m a guilty high-class whore who needs your thick faunus cock _so badly_! Pound a beautiful baby into my criminal womb!”

Marrow grinned, doubling the pace of his already frantic thrusts as his stout rod plundered his breeding slave’s tight velvety cunt.

Weiss moaned like a back-alley tramp, the gorgeous convict throwing her head back to the ceiling as she was railed doggystyle, bliss blazing through her frozen veins and setting her nerves on fire. She’d wanted to escape her sentence, but as sweat poured down her face and pooled on top of her nipples under her snow-white blouse, the handcuffed huntress couldn’t help but wonder if she’d miss this rampant rush of pleasure.

At last, the criminal slut’s orgasms climaxed in a single, sky-high, plateau of ecstasy. Weiss’s arms and legs spasmed as euphoria bombarded her nervous system, her handcuffs jingling around her bound wrists. Her silk pussy walls clenched tight around her supervisor’s dick, a flood of her slick juices drenching the huntsman’s meaty cock.

Marrow hilted himself in her cavern and eagerly returned the favor. The Ace Op thrust forward, slamming Weiss even harder into the desk and spraying a wave of searing, molten seed into the depths of her pussy. The handcuffed heiress wailed with pleasure as her womb was pelted with thick globs of hot semen, doubtlessly impregnating the convicted woman.

“Whore you may be, there’s no one on Remnant with a better pussy,” the dog faunus proclaimed, sliding his shaft out of her cunt as a pale creampie leaked past her pink lips and trickled down the dark leggings over her thighs.

“Thank you, master,” Weiss panted, collapsed over the desk, her fingers wiggling within her handcuffs. “Am I a good girl?”

“As far as I’m concerned, you’re the best girl,” Marrow declared with a smile. He quickly forced it down, coughed, and threw up a haughty façade. “You’ll still have to be punished though. Like I said, you’ll lose your vacation days to discipline. And you can forget about joining in Jaune’s next S&S session.”

Weiss winced, barely able to keep from whining about the decree. Those sessions were the only time she got to see Ruby since their assignment to their supervisors. But it was better than being sent back to prison.

She’d make do, ride out Marrow’s suspicion, have some mind-blowingly amazing sex, and then get back to searching for Nicholas Schnee’s device. If Ruby wasn’t going to figure a way out of this mess for them, then it was up to her to get the job done.

“Now then, since we’ve taken a step towards duty,” Marrow said, raising his still stiff shaft up to Weiss’s asshole. “Let’s have some pleasure.”

He sank his cock past the white-haired convict’s sphincter and crashed through her asshole. Weiss’s crystal blue eyes rolled back in her head as the criminal slut tossed her head back with a howl of pleasure.

* * *

“What if we dropped the city on her?”

“Nope. Wouldn’t work. Ozma disintegrated her in Jinn’s vision. She just got back up like nothing happened.”

“Yeah, but wouldn’t she still be buried under a thousand tons of rock and metal? Every time she revived, she’d just die of suffocation again. Even if she’d eventually be able to dig herself out, that’d still buy us time to think of something else out.”

Ruby pressed her lips together, rubber her black leather slave collar before shaking her head. “That’s only if she doesn’t have any Grimm dig her out.”

“Damn, you’re right,” Jaune scowled. “Even if mole Grimm don’t really exist like the general thinks, there’s plenty of subterranean species that could get the job done.”

The two leaders of the Ace Operative Team ORNJ and the Rogue Huntress Team RWBY sat side by side on Jaune’s bed in his private quarters. Before them was a massive whiteboard filled with crossed-out ideas for defeating an immortal Grimm witch.

While General Ironwood wasn’t fond of Ruby after their fallout, he did acknowledge her skills as a strategist (when she wasn’t being ‘a naïve fool’ as he said). Just because she was a convicted criminal didn’t change that her mind was a valuable resource in the war, something Jaune had convinced him of when the blonde huntsman had proposed these S&S sessions. As long as she had a new silver-eyed warrior in her belly whenever possible, the leader of Atlas had given the young Arc permission to indulge in such non-traditional activities.

For her own part, Ruby was also willing to put aside her grievances with the general for the greater good. While she still believed that abandoning Mantle was the wrong move, a monstrous move, she acknowledged that what was done was done. And thus, they still needed to come up with a way to deal with their biggest problem: Salem.

She could have used the additional freedoms afforded to her by such a unique situation, besides having one of her best friends as her supervisor, to attempt an escape. She certainly hadn’t been fond of her time in prison, nor the inmate brand that even now jiggled over her juicy bum. She loathed the idea of her and especially her teammates being considered property when they’d only tried to save lives.

But miring herself in her personal issues, however significant those may have been, wouldn’t help save anyone. And saving people was all she’d ever wanted to do.

The silver-eyed huntress, dressed in nothing but her slave collar and her red hood, sighed. “Maybe we should go back to the aura transfer machine? If it can take a maiden’s magic, in theory it can take hers. Immortal or not, she’d be a lot easier to handle without that. I mean, if we can somehow get her _in it_. Which, we don’t know how to do.”

Jaune scratched the underside of his chin, his ocean blue eyes narrowed in thought. “We’d need to distract her, paralyze her for a few seconds. Then I could supercharge Harriet so she could speed in and shove her in. Maybe tear gas or… bah!”

The blond groaned, sinking his face into his palms. “I need a break. We need to switch the ‘S’.”

Despite herself, Ruby cracked a smile. The convicted huntress rose to her feet and sashayed in front of her supervisor, her three-week-old baby bump swaying as she walked. Jaune looked up to see her perfectly round, pregnancy enhanced breasts staring him right in the face, her wide hips and plentiful ass available just below his gaze.

“As you wish, master,” Ruby said, her voice suddenly falsely sweet. “How would you like me?”

As was probably obvious to anyone who understood the silver-eyed huntress’s position, while one of the letters in 'S&S session' stood for ‘strategy’, the other one represented a far naughtier word.

Jaune grinned and laid back on his bed. “The Huntsman vs. The Crimson Fucker: Scenario 19.”

Ruby smirked and leapt on top of her supervisor, straddling his waist, her cunt positioned just above the blond huntsman’s tip. As strange as it was to be her friend’s breeding slave, it had allowed her to learn more about him. Specifically, that he very much enjoyed roleplay.

And, as she had discovered, so did she.

“Muhahahaha! You’ve fallen right into my trap, Huntsman,” Ruby cackled in her most over the top villain voice. “As long as I maintain my concentration, you won’t be able to escape before my doomsday device destroys the city! And more importantly, you won’t be able to stop me from finally relieving our immense sexual tension!”

“You alluring siren, Crimson Fucker!” Jaune shouted back, deepening his tone into a gravelly hero voice. “You’ll never get away with this, you tempting temptress! Justice will prevail!”

Ruby leaned down and peppered the underside of her supervisor’s chin in sensual kisses. “Oh, lover. I don’t care about justice. Right now, it’s _just us_.”

Ugh. Her prison training must have damaged her brain. That was a Yang-level pun.

Regardless, the red hooded criminal rose back to sitting straight up and _slammed_ her cunt down over the huntsman’s iron rod.

Ruby and Jaune both gasped the moment he was completely hilted inside her. Even after weeks of constant sex, neither could get fully used to the other’s tightness and size. Them coupling together was like the world’s biggest sword being forcing into a sheath five sizes too small for it. And Ruby being Ruby, that was the exact weapon themed metaphor she’d used to describe the situation.

Fortunately, they had adapted enough that they only had to spend a few seconds recovering from the initial plunge before they were able to start going at it. Ruby stretched her hands above her head and pushed down to Jaune’s balls, pleasure crashing through her folds as his rod impaled the silver-eyed woman up to her woman. Before long, the convicted huntress was panting like a bitch in heat as she bounced atop her supervisor, riding him cowgirl as pussy soaked his shaft.

Jaune grinned, bliss seeping through his loins as his breeding slave’s branded butt cheeks clapped against his thighs. He did love scenario 19. The dashing hero was trapped by the devilish villainess, all hope seeming lost as she trapped him in her seductive hold. But the doomsday device was linked to her paralytic semblance, and she could only maintain that so long as she maintained her concentration. And given Ruby’s excellent performance with her silver eyes rolling back in her head, he was able to reach over to his bedside table and snag a pair of gravity dust infused handcuffs without breaking the rules of the roleplay world.

After all, a hero never gave up.

Jaune lunged upward and grabbed Ruby’s arms, twisting them behind her back and snapping the firm freezing handcuffs over her pale wrists. The sultry villainess, her powers stripped from her, gasped, only to find her former captive wrestling her around and pinning her face down into the bed.

“No!” she cried. “My nefarious plans!”

“Not today, Crimson Fucker!” Jaune declared. He leaned down and traced his finger over Ruby’s prison brand, his nail grazing her inmate number. “Well, well, a rogue huntress. Convict 73546 – Ruby Rose. Well, Ms. Rose, I hope you’re ready to go back to jail.”

“No, Huntsman!” Ruby shouted. “I was so close to making you… oh! Wait, Jaune, break character! I have an idea!”

Jaune cocked an eyebrow, but didn’t move from the doggystyle position he had Ruby pinned in. “About Salem?”

“Yeah! We only need to distract her for a few seconds for Harriet to get her in the machine, right?” Ruby said. “So what if we did it the same way The Huntsman distracts The Crimson Fucker?”

“… I don’t think Salem is going to suddenly drop her world domination plans to have sex with one of us on the battlefield.”

“Trust me, I know, I’ve seen her. We don’t have anyone in her league,” the silver-eyed woman noted. “But there are semblances that break physics, bend luck and casualty, and outright create something out of nothing. There’s got to be at least _one_ that can cause someone to have an orgasm, right?”

“Oh, you meant like that,” Jaune nodded. “Sure, Mike from accounting can do that.”

Ruby cocked her head to the side. “Mike from accounting?”

“Sure. Bit shorter than me, can cause orgasms by touching people, helped out with your prison training…”

“Doesn’t ring a bell.”

“… he brings donuts every Monday.”

“Oh yeah, Mike!” Ruby cheered. “You should have led with that. None of the other guards were nice enough to bring me donuts while they were raping me.”

Jaune raised an eyebrow. “There is something wrong with that sentence.”

“This coming from the guy who came up with a superhero universe where the villain rapes the hero, and then when he gets free, he starts raping her?”

“It’s a dark sexual fantasy! Of course it’d be horrible if it happened in real life,” Jaune protested. “But yeah, that Mike plan could work. I mean, getting him close enough to Salem might be an issue, but I think I can boost him to get him some range.”

“Perfect!” Ruby exclaimed with a grin. “She’s probably had to make do with masturbating since she and Ozma split, so Harriet will definitely have enough time to get her in the aura transfer machine.”

“That she will. I’ll take it to the general in the morning,” Jaune said. He flashed a lustful smirk and leaned into Ruby’s earlobe, his hot breath dancing across the side of her pale neck. “In the meantime, a certain criminal whore needs to be disciplined for calling her supervisor by his first name. You know that’s illegal, Ms. Rose.”

Ruby, knowing he was teasing her, blushed a deep scarlet, averting her eyes towards the sheets. “I’m sorry, master. I just got so caught up in the moment. I’ve been a bad girl. Please, punish me for my crimes.”

“Don’t mind if I do.”

Jaune gripped her handcuffed wrists hard and rammed into the convicted slut’s soaked pussy. He slammed into his old friend’s bum with all the speed and force his muscles could supply, watching eagerly as her round rear jiggled with each impact. He raised his hand and brought his palm down on her branded ass cheek, timing it so he spanked the red hooded felon just as he pulled away on the cycle of fucking, relishing as her yelps turned to moans of ecstasy as his dick crashed back in.

Ruby gasped, sensual howls emanating from her lips as her core was split in two by her master’s gargantuan cock. Waves of gushing bliss pushed through her nervous system, drowning her manic mind in a churning flood of euphoria. The arrested huntress’s tongue lulled out of her lips, lapping at the rampant beads of salty sweat trickling down her face, just as her tears had fallen when she’d been branded. Only this time there was little pain, the faint stinging in her juicy rump only amplifying the throes of pleasure flooding the convicted slut’s body.

At last, Jaune pressed down on her upper back and leaned over the gorgeous criminal’s form, threading his fingers through her dark hair and twisting her head back. He dove down and crashed his mouth into Ruby’s, the collared inmate mewling with bliss as her lips were captured in a forceful, dominating kiss. Her supervisor’s tongue battered through the pink border of her maw and wrestled her own to the floor.

The sheer sensation of being utterly conquered pushed Ruby over the edge. The convicted huntress wailed into her master’s lips as an orgasm ripped through her body, burying her senses under a mountain of euphoria. Her pussy walls twisted tight around the massive cock plundering her core, drowning the invading shaft in a flood of her sweet juices.

In turn, her jubilation and the pressure it triggered was the final call for Jaune’s release. He drank deeply from Ruby’s lips and sank his rigid rod into the most sacred halls of her cavern. His shaft exploded a tide of molten, blistering semen into the depths of her womb, the handcuffed criminal singing as he penetrated her plentiful pussy. If she hadn’t already been carrying his child, the river of seed would have knocked her up without a doubt.

He broke the kiss off and collapsed his weight on top of Ruby, the chained slave offering no protest as she sank into the sheet, panting from the rush of ecstasy. Her supervisor’s hot breath danced over her earlobe as his warm cum pooled in her stomach.

“I think…” Jaune gasped, his rod still hard in Ruby’s quim. “I think we’ll only focus on one ‘S’ for the rest of the night.”

“Yes, master,” Ruby smiled, her tongue flopped over her lips, her face frozen in an ahegao. “Punish me for my crimes. Pound this dirty convicted whore for the rest of my days.”

Jaune grinned. The blond huntsman reached out for his bedside table and plucked another restraint item from its surface.

“The Huntsman vs. The Crimson Fucker: Scenario 34.”

Ruby was growing warm already, even before the glimmering scarlet ballgag was sealed over her lips.

It had been a productive night. Now, it was going to be a fun one as well.

* * *

James Ironwood had not had a fun two months. But he would be lying if he said they hadn’t been productive.

The landing in Vacuo had gone off without incident, even if the politics afterward had been substantially vexing. Fortunately, while Vacuo was never welcoming to outsiders, Theodore had understood the seriousness of the current situation well enough to force an alliance through with the Council. Atlas would have more than enough dust to restock the losses it had incurred during their time as a satellite.

And, thanks to Specialist Arc and his breeding slave, plus Mike from accounting of all people, they now had the basis of a working plan to deal with Salem once they’d fully regrouped with the rest of the world. If only their enemy had come with fewer numbers… maybe Mantle could have been saved. And maybe four of the most promising huntresses in this generation would have grown so desperate as to commit treason.

Still, despite the difficulties some of them had had acclimating to their sentences, the four had proven themselves perfectly capable as military breeding slaves. He pulled up the security feed from their rooms, though he had to groan a bit when he realized that none of them were alone in their barebones cells.

_Convict 73549 – Yang Xiao-Long_ , the voluptuous blonde bombshell having only grown more gorgeous from the baby bump over her stomach, her creamy breasts fuller as Oscar rammed them and her against the wall. The huntsman or huntress produced from the heir of the Branwen and Xiao-Long lines and one of Ozpin’s reincarnations was sure to be a near unmatched warrior, perhaps the greatest soldier Atlas had ever known.

_Convict 73548 – Blake Belladonna_ , the exotic faunus princess pinned down to her cot, Ren’s cock shoved down her enormous ass while her face was squashed by Nora’s cunt, the hammer-wielder’s palms eagerly groping the cat woman’s breasts. Their child would be a useful bargaining chip if Ghira and Kali Belladonna ever went the way of Sienna Khan and Adam Taurus. The general doubted they would, but a parent would do mad things for their child and Ironwood was well aware that not all families on Remnant could process the Rogue Huntress Laws’ familial nullification. Their grandchild by blood would keep them in line until the threat of Salem was past.

_Convict 73547 – Weiss Schnee_ , the stunning former heiress was being railed doggystyle by Marrow, her lascivious dancer’s legs twitching to wrap around her supervisor’s waist. Their offspring would hopefully help ease the rampant racial tensions that still permeated Atlas despite his best efforts. Even with absolute power, he couldn’t force people not to be racist fools, though hopefully a faunus huntsman with the Schnee blood and semblance, if not the name, would be a symbol powerful enough to change some minds.

_Convict 73546 – Ruby Rose_ , spooning under the covers with Jaune’s bulky arms cuddling her close to his chest. Naïve she may have been, the general stood by the assessment he’d made of her at Beacon so long ago. She was a true huntress, identifying Salem as the greater threat despite having been slapped in chains and coming up with a possible solution for their next clash with the Queen. Her strategy would be her greatest boon to the war effort, while the silver-eyed warrior growing in her womb would be the second greatest.

Yes, it seemed motherhood suited the criminal huntresses of Team RWBY. Their children would be a great boon to the world they’d sworn to protect.

And if the sensual moans echoing for the security feeds meant anything, their imprisonment was just as great a blessing to the convicted whores themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a request from... a lot of people honestly, but I'm pretty sure The_Author2k16 and ArkosLover07 were among them. I hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> The Event! At last! Dear god, this thing is long. 
> 
> Tried to balance the various tones as best I could, sneak in aspects and references to some of the previous stories in the series to celebrate how far it's come. Plus try out the branding, which I'm still not completely sold on but I wanted to include as a reference The_Dark_Watcher's story 'Naruto: Kunoichi in the Prison Camps' which was a big inspiration for the Huntresses Arrested series. It is also an excellent smut story if you're into dark prison sex that I definitely recommend checking out.
> 
> Fair warning, this thing was a beast to complete, so I think I'm going to take a bit of a break to recharge before I get to work on the next story.
> 
> If you have any requests for me, feel free to ask, but fair warning I cannot guarantee accepting it. The list is just getting too long.
> 
> The current list is:  
> \- Miltia and Melanie Malachite  
> \- Neon  
> \- Ciel  
> \- Team NDGO  
> \- Amber  
> \- Blake in 'Ninjas of Love' dream captured by samurai Yang and Sun  
> \- Young Maria Calavera  
> \- Weiss and Winter  
> \- Whiterose in Argus  
> \- Bumblebee  
> \- Summer and Raven  
> \- Willow and Kali  
> \- Harriet and Jaune Arrested Roleplay  
> \- Jaune’s Revenge on Cinder  
> \- Vacuo Saga Epilogue (Coco, Velvet, Arslan, Reese, Carmine)  
> \- Tock  
> \- Weiss, Winter, & Willow  
> \- Salem  
> \- Crossover experiment (Jeanne D'Arc from Fate)


End file.
